User blog:FrankieRapBattles/Confucius vs. Yoda
This battle features a Chinese western philosophers, Confucius, rapping against Jedi Master in the Star Wars series, Yoda. And Yoda gets some back-up with Han Solo, but the battle is interrupted by Darth Vader. FreddieW as Confucius Nice Peter as Yoda (voice) and Darth Vader Some famous midget YouTuber as Yoda (costume only) EpicLLOYD as Han Solo NOTE: Bold means Yoda and Han Solo rapping at the same time. Rap Battle EPIC OF RAP BATTLES OF FRANKIE'S YODA VS. CONFUCIIIUUUUUSSSS BEGIN! Confucius: (starts at 0:22) Prepare to get beat, cause your battling against Confucius How can you defeat with your tiny little fist Let's see who could get the most votes in the poll Who idea was it to putting a father of philosophy against green troll Telling how short you are, we all know you can't beat me. You're nothing just a ugly, green, short wanna-be. Yoda: (starts at 0:41) It doesn't matter about the height? You can't even win a fight I'm the greater and wiser I'm the one who's smarter I'm the who always work and thinks harder I'll destroy your Empire So stop being such a liar After your death, you will never be missed The only you're smart is how big your forehead is Confucius: Ok, I had about enough of your little Muppet ass Don't beg for a Round 2, cause you're never gonna pass I trained myself, while you took a teaching class I've taught millions, you only taught one You mad, cause you lost, so this battle is done. Yoda: That's right, I only taught one I came in serious, you came for fun Now the one that I taught is going to show you how rapping is done Han Solo: Yo, the name's Han Solo Battling me is a no-no I go everywhere, like Marco Polo You fuck with him, that means you fuck with me When we battle with you (Huh.) You don't wanna see While we're guest, you can be our little white waiter We'll beat you harder than we did Darth Vader (As a spaceship flies over the both of them, and they get confused. Then the spaceship door opens, and Darth Vaer jumps out and the beat changes to the one in Hitler vs Vader 3) Darth Vader: What do we have here, three little bitches Yoda smells so bad, he smells worse then fishes Confucius, take your little Ancient ass back to your little empire Han Solo talking shit, I'll set you on fire I'll start off with these look-a-like of Bette Midler I'll slice you up, just like I did Hitler Yoda, you're the wannabe of Confucius, looking like a dog Because you look just like Kermit the Frog And Han Solo, with my flow, I'll cook you, yo Now I feel that something in this battle is missin But I'll harder at all 3 of ya than OJ Simpson WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC (Hitler's ghost laughs) rap battles? (Hitler's ghost returns and flies to the screen) OF FRANKIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE'SSSSSSSSS Who won? Confucius Yoda and Han Solo Darth Vader Category:Blog posts